Soul Mate's
by Kathysweet
Summary: Beyond annoyed with Izaya and Shizuo's constant fighting, Celty makes a plan to bring the two together. But unpredictable circumstance leave Izaya repeatedly hurt and Shizuo unaware of the damage he is causing. YAOI.
1. Prologue

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy)**

* * *

Celty could no longer withstand Izaya's and Shizuo's hate relationship.

She felt completely annoyed with their constant fighting.

Tired of the destruction they caused.

Angered (already past worried at this point) that they were getting closer to actually hurting each other everyday.

Each fight ended with more and more bloodshed, and she was sure that if she had not intervened in more than half of their fights, they would have been dead by now.

And it was because she had to intervene to get them to stop, that she could no longer take it.

Each day was becoming almost like a babysitter job and Celty just didn't have the time to take care of two children, especially since she was already busy taking care of the one she lived with.

So after breaking up another fight, where her trusty steed almost got destroyed, she decided that enough was enough, it was time for her to do something about this problem.

She was going to make sure those two finally got along.

Lately Celty had a theory that if Izaya and Shizuo stopped their childish bickering and got to know each other, they would learn that they were good for each other.

Ever since she met those two she had a feeling that they were great for each other because, even though they were different in many ways, those differences brought them to equal footing which helped them with the one similarity that they did have.

Izaya's ability was to use his charisma and intelligence to manipulate his way through life, yet it brought him a life of loneliness. Shizuo, however, had his strength and intuition to help him get through his life, but like Izaya, it gave him a life of loneliness.

It was these reasons that no matter how charismatic and intelligent Izaya was, he could never manipulate Shizuo since he was always able to see through his plans (even if most of the time he didn't understand those plans). And no matter how much Shizuo wanted to hurt Izaya with his inhuman strength, he couldn't because of Izaya's way of always being able to think of a way out of every problem.

So it made sense for Celty to think that the two loneliest people in Ikebukuro could actually make the perfect couple.

Luckily for City, she already had a plan on how she was going to get them together. The only problem was how she was going to get them together for the first part of her plan. She knew that asking them to corporate was not going to work; Izaya would probably just laugh crazily and Shizuo would just get angry the moment she said the flea's name.

Asking for Shinra's help would also not be an option, she knew he would be willing to do anything she told him, but knowing Shinra he would take it to far.

She decided that the only person that could help her would be someone who was not afraid of either of them and someone who understood why this was such a good idea.

Just from those requirements, ninety-nine percent of the population was already out of the running.

Fortunately she already had the one percent that could help her with this plan.

And her name was...

_**Erika Karisawa.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Durarara**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy)**

**Alternating Pov's **

* * *

Izaya didn't exactly know where he was.

The room that he resided in at the moment looked slightly familiar, but his mind was hazy and his eye sight wasn't exactly working. Whenever he tried to open his eyes the room would begin to spin and he had to close them again to avoid getting sick.

He decided that, since he could not open his eyes and check his surroundings, he would try to get his mind to remember what he had done before ending up in the room.

He remembered meeting with one of his clients. After the meeting he had decided to mess with Shizu-chan, since he got bored, but never accomplished that since Erika had interrupted him.

At that memory everything clicked.

Erika!

She had clearly been the reason behind whatever situation he was now in.

He remembered that she had acted weirder than she usually did. Almost like she had found gold and was gonna do everything possible to get it. At that moment he had not thought much of her presence since he had been so busy trying to find the ex-bartender, but apparently he should have known better than to think she was harmless.

The one thing that was bothering him though, was that he could not remember how she had knocked him out. The last thing he remembered was her calling his name, but after that nothing came to his mind, not even turning around when she called him.

Before Izaya could analyze why he couldn't remember how she knocked him out, he heard a loud grunt that sounded as if it was right next to him. Izaya's eyes quickly snapped opened, which lucky enough did not cause him to feel dizzy, and looked to his side to see that he was not the only one in the room (or bed).

Right next to him was a mop of blond hair that he had seen before, only that this time he was really close, something that Izaya did not find safe. Not only was the blond next to him, but the brutes head rested on his shoulder.

The one sleeping on him was none other than the legendary beast of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwijima.

_'What the hell is going on'_

That was all he could think of before he was once again interrupted by the blond man next to him, who was now showing signs of waking up.

He stayed perfectly still as he watched Shizuo's head lift from his shoulder then fall on the pillow next to him with a grunt.

Now that he wasn't resting on his shoulder, Izaya was able to see the blonde's pained face; probably opened his eyes and experienced the same nausea as Izaya. He kept watching as the blonds groggy eyes began to open slowly, and once opened, he looked at him.

"Flea?"

After he said that Shizuo's eyes hardened with anger and Izaya couldn't help but give a smirk in return. That of course only made the blond even angrier and he got up to begin to beat the crap out him.

But as he lifted his right hand to swing, he stopped mid-air when he saw a black like substance, almost like a string, seeping out of his wrist.

Izaya's smirk dropped when he noticed the black substance coming out of Shizuo's wrist and his eyes began to widen when he followed the substance back to his left wrist.

Both of them followed the string like substance that was flowing out of both their wrists and eventually looked at each other with perplexed expressions.

As they stared at each other, they both thought the same thing.

_What is going on!_

* * *

"What the fuck did you do, you stupid flea!" Shizuo yelled as his eyes wandered back and forth from the flea next to him to the substance coming out of his wrist.

His brain just couldn't fathom what was happening.

Nothing made sense!

The substance coming out of him and Izaya didn't make sense.

Nor the reason they were sharing the same bed.

An overwhelming feeling of confusion and other emotions he could not understand were hitting him as hard as bricks, and as a way to get rid of such emotions he had blamed Izaya.

But one thing that he was sure of, was that the flea next to him was just as confused as he was and that he did not look happy.

"What exactly are you implying you idiotic moron!" Izaya was absolutely livid at Shizuo's idiotic logic.

"I didn't do anything. _If_ I was trying to mess with you, which I'm not! Why would I put my self in danger by being in the same bed as you?" he ranted angrily.

"Well what the hell do you expect me to believe _Flea_. All you ever do is mess with my life with your stupid strategies!" Shizuo answered feeling himself become even more furious.

"I'm sorry to tell you_ Shizu-chan_, but unlike you I'm not dumb enough to not think my strategies through... And putting us in the same room would be beyond idiotic." Izaya finished still looking absolutely pissed off.

Both stared at each other with anger that was increasing as they kept their staring contest going.

Neither of them really understood where the anger was coming from.

Sure they always fought and got angry at each other (or more like Shizuo got angry at the other), but this felt different. Shizuo still felt like killing the other, but this time it wasn't because of Izaya being next to him, but because of all the weird emotions coursing through his body. Izaya, however, felt the same as Shizuo, but didn't understand why he felt so angry.

It wasn't like this was the first time Shizuo had said something stupid(and if he thought about it, Shizuo had a reason to doubt him) in front of him. If he _really_ concentrated on why he was so angry, he would begin to feel as if this anger was not his own. It felt as if someone was transferring their anger to him along with other emotions.

Before either of them could do anything that involved fighting to the death, the door opened only to show a surprised (and giddy) Erika. She stared at them with stars in her eyes and quickly squealed with happiness.

"Fiiinnnaally you guys! We've been waiting for you guys to wake up. So how do you feel? Anything different? Do you guys feel any impulse to randomly declare your undying lov-"

"What do you mean _we _have waited?" Izaya quickly asked before she finished her last question, knowing that the girl had a weird obsession with their so-called "relationship".

Erika slightly pouted at the interruption, but recovered when she realized that Izaya had asked her a question.

"Ahh well Celty and me of course" she answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Shizuo stiffened up at when Erika mentioned one of his best friends.

He remembered now!

Celty had texted him if they could meet at their usual meeting to discuss some issues she was having with Shinra since she needed to vent, or something along those lines.

Shizuo had quickly agreed since Celty was always there for him when he needed to vent about his crappy day and flea; which was the reason for his crappy day.

When he got there she was strangely there earlier than usual. But what was really strange was the before he could even greet her, she stood up from where she was waiting and in a few seconds was next to him with some sort of syringe that she punctured his neck with.

After that he could not remember anything.

* * *

**If any of you read my story on Drrr kink meme will probably notice a few minor changes, but other than that everything is the same. Anyway thanks to all those who commented/fav/followed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy)& swearing.**

**Alternating Pov. '...' is Celty's text.**

* * *

Izaya had stopped paying attention to Erika's rambling. She talked about some sort of collaboration with the headless rider to help them get together ...or something along those lines.

He really couldn't concentrate on what Erika was saying since he felt some sort of sharp pain coursing through his body and it was becoming more and more intense as she kept talking. The pain was so intense he felt like almost crying, especially since his left arm felt as if it was on fire.

Looking at his left hand, his eye automatically went to his wrist where the once black substance had been flowing.

He almost gasped as he noticed that the black substance had changed from a black smokey string to a blood-red solid string. The next thing he noticed was that the string was pulsing rapidly and he was sure that whatever was pulsing through the string was the reason for the intense pain.

Izaya eyes traveled from his wrist to Shizuo's wrist, all the way up to the beasts face, which showed no trace of pain. If anything Shizuo's face looked pensive.

Before he could wonder what the idiot was thinking of, he let out a hiss as another wave of excruciating pain passed through his wrist and moved all over his body.

"Neh are you okay Izaya?" Erika asked after she heard his hiss of pain.

"Just peachy~" he managed to say after the pain slowly left.

"What the fuck was that!" Shizuo said.

Izaya turned to look at Shizuo once again and tried to find any trace of pain in his expression, but the blond looked more confused than in pain.

"What was what?" Erika spoke as she stared at them with an intense expression.

Both ignored her as they looked at the string that wasn't pulsing as erratically as before, but still pulsing, only more evenly. It still retained a reddish color, but not as intense as it was a few moments ago.

"um what are you two staring at?" Erika asked with her head cocked to the side.

Izaya turned his attention back to the girl slightly confused.

_What did she mean What are we staring at? Could it be that me and the brute are the only ones able to see the string?_

"Erika what exactly did you and Celty do to us?" Izaya asked.

Erika sighed and pouted at the question. "I just explained that! Where you guys not paying attention?"

"Ah I apologize it's just a little surprising to wake up next to Shizu-chan and with no recollection of how this happened." Izaya said as charmingly as he could, even though he felt annoyed with the girl.

"Well I guess I'll start from the beginning again." She clapped happily.

Both Izaya and Shizuo weren't sure what was happening, but they did know they weren't gonna like it.

* * *

Shizuo wanted to strangle Erika after she told them the _plan_.

Most of the crap that came out of her mouth made him want to either strangle her or throw the nearest (heavy) object he could find at her.

It just didn't make sense.

Erika wasn't exactly specific about the so-called _plan_.

In fact she only told them the plan, supposedly, was to get them into the same bed and that Celty had injected them with some sort of "love potion".

Of course it didn't take a genius to know that Erika didn't know everything about the plan.

The flea had already tried to ask her about the string that was between them and she only stared blankly at him. After that she murmured something about how maybe the potion was making them delusional, which only increased his anger with her.

Sadly, before he could even lay a finger on her Celty had entered.

He felt absolutely betrayed by her.

Of all his few friend, she was the one person he could trust with anything, but now he felt like an idiot for even thinking she cared for him.

"Celty! What the hell is going on!?" he said angrily.

He could tell by her body language that she was being cautious with what she was going to tell him, especially since she kept typing and then erasing what she was typing. Finally she settled on typing something, but instead of showing them the text, she went to where Erika was sitting and showed her the text. After that Erika nodded and left the room.

He had to admit he was at least grateful for that, he never really hated the weird girl or even found her as a threat, but now he wasn't really sure how he felt.

'Ok I know you guys have a lot of questions and don't worry I will explain everything, but first I need to know how you guys are feeling.'

"How we feel? Could you be a little more specific about how we should feel?" Izaya calmly answered, though Shizuo swore he could hear an edge of irritation in his voice.

Still, other than the slight irritation, Shizuo didn't know how Izaya could be so calm.

Ever since Celty entered the room, an irritating buzzing sensation was coursing through his body and he was pretty sure that the reason for the feeling had something to do with the string.

'More specifically, is there any irritation or pain anywhere in your body?'

"Yes, a freaking irritating buzzing." Shizuo answered, getting more and more annoyed with Celty.

He just wanted answers and a solution for whatever they did.

"Just stop asking dumb questions and tell us what the fuck this is." he added, pointing at the string in between him and Izaya.

'Ok. Please calm down Shizuo.'

'First I want to apologize for doing this with out your permission, but not for actually going through with it.'

'You guys need to stop fighting and I'm sure this is going to help you two get along with each other.'

Shizuo was about to interrupt her and tell her to just answer, but she had predicted his demand and quickly lifted her hand as signal to let her finish.

'The string you guys can see is a soul connector.'

'The connector is only visible to the ones connected and as well as the one who connected you both together. Meaning, I'm the only one able to see your connection since I was the one who did the transaction.'

'As a dullahan a transaction is quite simple, but since this was my first time doing one, I took my time. In a transaction, those who souls are bonding, can only bond if they are right next to each other'

'Since I needed both of you in the same room while I started the transaction, I asked Erika to help me since she was the only one that would be willing.'

'After we drugged you both we took you to my place and Shinra checked if your blood type was the same. Those with the same blood are able to connect without much problems unlike those who don't. So since both of you are blood type O, we quickly started the transaction in this room.'

'All I did was take some blood from both of you and mixed it with my own "blood" and then injected the blood once more into each of your wrists. Depending on those connected the process on bonding souls is quite painful, but rarely deadly, which is why I asked how you felt.'

Both Izaya and Shizuo were speechless.

What exactly were they suppose to say, they were still doubtful even though the evidence was right there in between the both of them.

All Shizuo knew was that there better be a way to separate their souls because if there wasn't, he was gonna to go berserk.

* * *

**I thought I had more chapters done for this story, apparently I have one more that's done. Anyway, thanks to those who read my stories :).**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy). Swearing.**

**Alternating pov's.**

* * *

Izaya's mind was reeling.

So many questions he wanted to ask, yet he felt as if he could not decipher what was going on.

Could souls really bond together?

He had a feeling that he should feel angrier, especially since he had been a few minutes ago, but at the moment he felt emotionally numb. He could have told himself it was all a nightmare and that he would wake up any minute, but everything from the throbbing pain of his wrist and the fact that Shizuo was there pointed other wise. Even in his worst nightmares, Shizuo was never present.

All he could do was watch Celty who was looking quite calm now that she had told them what she had done. No longer did she seem stiff, and he wondered if the reason she had looked so nervous before was because she felt guilty instead of afraid.

His observation of Celty ended when the throbbing pain on his wrist became more pronounced and had almost caused him to cry out in pain. He didn't though, especially since he noticed that Shizuo was watching him.

"Did you feel that?" Shizuo asked him surprisingly calmly.

'What did you feel Shizuo?' Celty quickly showed her text to the blond, gaining his attention.

He was glad that Celty had intercepted because at the moment Izaya was unable to respond due to the pain. If he had opened his mouth to speak, he was sure that he would have embarrassed himself with the scream that so badly wanted to escape him.

"A sort of tingling sensation that's bugging the hell out of me." Shizuo answered slightly irritated, than lifted his wrist as if inspecting it.

Izaya neck cracked slightly from how quickly he had moved it to look at the blond in shock.

_Tingling sensation? _

What Izaya was feeling was definitely not a tingling sensation as the idiot described, but what it did feel like was as if his insides were on fire.

Could it be that the blond was really not feeling any pain?

He had heard from Shinra once that the brute was almost impervious to pain.

Was that the reason he felt pain, but Shizuo didn't?

"What the hell are you looking at flea?" apparently he had stared at the blond for too long, something that Izaya cursed himself for doing.

This whole situation was stripping him of his ability to mask his face as he wanted. The way Shizuo's had looked at him was so intense that he had felt as if those eyes were seeing through everything he was hiding.

Almost as if he was looking at his soul.

Was it even his soul?

By bonding souls did that mean they no longer had one of their own or-

His thought process came to an erupt end by Celty shaking him to gain his attention.

'Are you okay Izaya? Did you feel what Shizuo felt?'

"I'm fine, just trying to figure out this whole mess you got me and Shizu-chan into' he said trying his best to get himself together.

"So Celty tell us." he looked at the headless rider with what he hoped was a menacing smirk.

"How do you plan to fix this little experiment of yours."

They have only been bonded for a day and Izaya could already tell he wasn't gonna like this, he needed to find a way out of this.

* * *

The flea was acting odd.

He was being abnormally quiet, and while he was trying to explain the tingling sensation to Celty, he could feel the flea staring at him.

It was annoying the hell out of him.

"What the hell are you looking at flea?" he asked.

Izaya didn't answer him.

He only looked away and stared at nothing in particular. For a brief second, Shizuo wondered what was wrong with Izaya, but before he could really think about it Celty began to ask the flea if he was well.

Shizuo didn't see what Celty wrote, but the answer the flea gave made him look at Celty almost expectantly.

"I'm fine, just trying to figure out this whole mess you got me and Shizu-chan into. So Celty tell us, how do you plan to fix this little experiment of yours?"

For once the blond wasn't annoyed with the flea's smirk.

Shizuo turned to look at Celty to see how she was going to reply.

The headless rider just stood there for a while before she typed out her answer.

It wasn't the answer either of them wanted.

'There's nothing to fix. I'm serious when I said you guys need to get along.'

'I don't have the time to take care of you two.'

"No one asked you to take care of us!" Shizuo yelled, beyond annoyed with this whole situation.

The only reason he wasn't throwing anything at Celty, was because he still saw her as one of his close friends.

'If I didn't one of you would have been dead by now! As your friend, I wouldn't want to see you dead or in jail.'

'All I'm asking you both is to give it a try, please!'

Shizuo didn't know how to respond, he's never seen Celty so shaky and almost desperate.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he murmured a Fine." and then turned to the flea to hear his reply.

His eye twitched as he noticed that the fleas smirk had grown wider during his dispute with Celty.

"Well~ if Shizu-chan agrees to give it a try. I don't see why I can't" Izaya answered to enthusiastically.

Damn, bastard is gonna take advantage of this.

Still a part of him was glad that the flea was acting normal and not all quiet. Of course that didn't mean he no longer felt like bashing the fleas head in the wall, but he hated to admit he had felt slightly worried at Izaya's weird behavior. Then again he couldn't really blame him for acting weird since this whole situation was practically the definition of odd.

'I'm gonna call Shinra to check on both of your wrist. Once he finishes you guys can leave, but because the connection is still a bit weak, and we don't know much about the side affects, I suggest you guys stay together.'

With that Celty turned around and left to look for Shinra.

Shizuo let out a grunt as he laid back down on the bed. His life really sucked and it was all because of the bastard next to him. No matter what Celty believed, he and Izaya were never gonna get along.

* * *

**I'll try to update soon :). **


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy)**

**Alternating pov's.**

* * *

When Shinra had finished checking their wrists and if they were physically well, he told them that it would be for the best if they stayed at Shizuo place until the bond was strong enough.

"Why the fuck do we have to stay in my place?" Shizuo had asked, on the verge of killing someone at this point.

He didn't want the flea at his place, honestly he didn't want to go to the fleas place either, but if they _needed _to stay together he preferred going to the fleas place. That way he wouldn't have to deal with the brunette snooping around his apartment.

Shinra scratched the back of his head nervously, afraid that his answer would just anger the blond more.

"Well your place is the closest, and since the bond is still weak we need you guys close." Shinra said looking at them.

"What would happen if the bond broke?" Shizuo suddenly asked.

Shinra looked at him and shrugged.

He didn't know.

Celty probably knew, but would she tell him?

Shizuo was starting to think that if the bond was so weak, then this could be the solution to their problem.

"It would kill us." Izaya finally spoke up, he sounded shocked at his own conclusion.

"and how do you know that?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya looked at him before looking down at their connection.

"Think about it you brute, a soul is essential the substance that keeps us alive. What is one of the most essential substance a human being needs to stay alive?"

"Oxygen?" Shizuo answered, getting irritated when he heard the flea chuckle.

Bastard.

"I guess you're not that much of a brute Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo growled at the flea wanting nothing more than to get his hands on him and choke him to death.

"Now, now calm down Shizu-chan I was complementing you, but anyway that's part of the answer. What is the substance that carries our oxygen?"

"Blood!" Shinra answered, feeling a bit left out.

"Correct!" Izaya happily said, turning this into some sort game show.

Shizuo just hit the bed side table, irritated with this idiotic game.

"Damn it flea! Stop playing around and tell me how this fucking thing can kill us already!" he yelled.

"Ah~ such a temper you have, Shizu-c..." the blond didn't let him finish.

He felt pissed and when he was angry, he became destructive.

Without thinking, Shizuo broke the bed side table with the punch he hit it with. Making Shinra yell at him for destroying his property, and if he hadn't been so busy being angry, he would have noticed the pained expression on Izaya face.

After a while, Izaya answered Shizuo.

"The blood is our connection, you idiot."

Shizuo's anger calmed once he got an answer, he was still irritated though.

"So our blood is our soul?" he asked the brunette, feeling slightly guilty for his out burst when the flea just nodded and didn't look at him.

He quickly forgot his guilt when Celty, along with Erika, walked into the room.

Celty looked at the broken destroyed table and looked at him, knowing he was the only one who could cause such destruction.

'Shizuo you promised.' she showed him her text, his guilt came back.

"I promised to try this mess out. I never promised that I could control my anger." he didn't look at his headless friend when he said that, but he knew she felt disappointed with his unrestrained anger.

She let it go, knowing that Shizuo felt guilty even if he tried not to show it.

'Did you guys pick whose apartment you will be staying at?' she asked them.

"Mine." Shizuo said, not caring anymore.

He just wanted to get this over and show Celty, that he and Izaya, could never and would never get along.

* * *

The pain had been so intense, that he almost cried out.

He knew that it was all Shizuo fault.

It was the only logical answer.

The pain had been caused when Shizuo's brute force broke that table.

He was now sure that Shinra was right when he said the beast was impervious to pain.

"So our blood is our soul?" he had asked, and Izaya just nodded not wanting to talk anymore.

What he didn't tell Shizuo was that it was more than just their blood, it was also Celty's "blood".

It was her blood making this situation much more complicated, he didn't understand the situation yet, but he had a hypothesis.

Before he could really think things through, Celty and Erika walked in to the room.

Celty must have told Shizuo something about their promise, since he answered her in a defensive way.

Before he knew it though, it was decided that they would stay in Shizuo place and Izaya wasn't exactly thrilled with the decision, but he didn't say anything.

He knew that it would just be better to get this over with, besides his curiosity was getting the better of him and his need to understand the connection was winning.

'Ok thats great! This would make it easier for Erika to check up on you guys.'

"What!" both he and Shizuo exclaimed.

"Well Celty can't always be there to make sure you guys are okay. So I volunteered to help out!" Erika said, as her smile grew and grew.

He was sure that Erika had it in her head that while she was "helping out Celty", she was gonna catch them doing something her sick little mind was conjuring up as they talked.

In the past he would have played along with the girl's sick twisted plots to piss Shizuo off, but in his current situation he was not gonna play around, especially since he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Hell no! I already have to deal with one pest. There is no way I'm gonna do this with another one." Shizuo answered, crossing his arms and looking away like a defiant little child.

Izaya almost laughed when he saw Celty cross her arms and begin to tap her foot in annoyance; just like a mother.

'Don't be stubborn Shizuo! Besides, Erika is just gonna check if you guys are okay and then text me to tell me on your status. She won't bother you guys at all, right Erika?'

Everyone looked at Erika after reading Celty's text, she looked at them innocently.

"Of course Celty." She answered the headless rider, but Izaya could already see the wheels turning in her hand.

Oh she was definitely gonna be a bother.

Looking at the blond he could tell that he was also thinking the same thing. After a while of silence, Izaya decided to move things along, he really needed a shower.

"Okay then, I guess it time for me and dear Shizu-chan to leave. That of course is if we are allowed to leave now?"

'Yes you can leave, and don't worry Izaya I'll get you some clothes and other necessities. Just text me them and I will bring them to Shizuo apartment.'

Izaya only nodded and gave her his apartment key.

Getting off the bed and stretching, Izaya started to leave, feeling the connection tug on his wrist the further he got from Shizuo.

Turning around, Shizuo was walking as far away from him as he could and Izaya being Izaya decided to mess with him.

When they were around a crowed of people, Izaya turned around once again and stopped. Reaching his hand out to Shizuo, who raised an eyebrow, he said out loud:

"Come on dear Shizu-chan~ walk a little faster. I wanna get to our _home _and have a little fun" he all but purred the last part as loud as he could, making everyone around them look at them.

"Fucking flea don't make people misunderstand. I'm only doing this for Celty, you feel grateful that I'm not breaking your every bone." he said, as he glared at those who still dared to look at them.

The blond walked passed him growling a warning not to mess with him, that didn't stop Izaya though.

"Oh~ Shizu-chan you make it sound like you are in love with Celty. I might get jealous~" he added a dramatic tone at the end, noticing the blond tense and sensing the connection being to pulse.

Izaya smirk fell and he stopped walking.

Looking at the blonds back he wondered what part of that last statement made Shizuo tense up.

The part that he implied he was in love with the headless rider or that Izaya implied he might have some sort of feelings for him.

* * *

**Once again thanks to everyone who reads/comments/favorites/follows this story you guys are super awesome :).**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi. Profanity**

**Alternating povs.**

* * *

The walk back to his place was relatively quiet.

Shizuo made sure he was as far as he could be from Izaya. The last comment the brunette made, had him feeling annoyed and a little shocked. The truth of what Izaya had said had been like a slap on his face.

The truth was that he wasn't sure about his feeling towards Celty. He wondered if he actually loved Celty or if he just wanted to love Celty because she understood him.

These conflicted feelings had been something he had tried hide for the longest time, so he felt shocked at Izaya's words.

_Was he that obvious? Or was the flea just running his mouth as usual?_

_Did he look, act, differently around Celty or talked differently about her that could imply to others that he loved her?_

So many questions raced through his mind and it was annoying. He really didn't want to think about it, especially not when Izaya was around. The brunette was the most perspective person he ever knew, and he would have field day if he found out about his feelings. If he even had feelings for the headless rider.

He cursed under his breath and looked slightly back at the surprisingly quiet brunette following him. Shizuo noticed that the smaller man, like him, was deep in thought.

It was a rare sight.

Shizuo, since he met Izaya, had never seen him like he did at that moment. His mouth was always spouting annoying crap, and he had been sure that the brunette was incapable of walking normally and quietly; he was always prancing around.

At that short moment Shizuo thought that if the smaller man would just act like this all the time, than he would actually find him tolerable. Of course the moment the brunette noticed his stare, that annoying smirk was back on his face, making Shizuo feel angry.

"Neh~ Has Shizu-chan been watching me this whole time? How embarrassing!" the brunette failed around acting like an innocent idiot. Then stopped and proceeded to piss Shizuo off.

"Or maybe the wires in your head short-circuited and you forgot where you lived and how to walk. Knowing you, I'm sure that's the most logical explanation. Well luckily for you, Shizu-chan, big brother Izaya is here to take you home." the brunette extended his hand with a smirk and said:

"Come on Shizu~chan, you have to hold big brothers hand or you might get lost."

Already beyond passed off, Shizuo grabbed the nearest object (lamp-post) and let out a feral growl that sounded like Izaya's name.

The brunette laughed crazily before taking out his knife, pointing it at Shizuo with a smirk that oozed of arrogance.

"Oh dear, such a temper you have Shizu-chan. I wonder how high your blood pressure might be?"

"Shut your mouth flea before I kill you." Shizuo spat, the sound of the lamp-post being crushed by the grip of his hand was loud but his focus was on the brunette who dared to mock him.

"I'm sure that if _your _dear Celty saw this, she would be disappointed. You _promised _her remember." Izaya said, his voice dripping with victory.

"Shut up!" Shizuo yelled, he was practically seeing red.

They were only a few blocks away from his place, but they were already fighting.

All Shizuo could think about at the moment was that he wanted to kill the brunette, especially for the last comment he made. He lifted the lamp-post and got ready to strike.

Before he could do anything, though, he saw the bond connecting him with Izaya begin to pulse erratically.

_**"What would happen if the bond broke?" **_

_**"It would kill us."**_

* * *

_Izaya_

Who was calling him?

_Izaya_

Why did they sound so far away?

_Come on Izaya. Celty! How's Shizuo vitals!_

Shizuo?

_Shit! were losing both of them._

Am I dying?

_Come on_

What happened?

_Izaya!_

Is that Shinra's voice?

* * *

Izaya's eyes opened a bit, but closed just as quickly. The room was to bright for the brunettes eyes and his head was spinning.

A sense of déjà vu came to Izaya, he was sure that he had woken up in the same state as he did just a few minutes ago, and recently too. He tried once more opening his eyes and blinked a bit to adjust them.

The room he was in at the moment was definitely not the room he had woken up in last time. It was smaller.

Still one scenario was the same, Shizuo was next to him.

This bed was smaller, so he could _feel_ Shizuo motion less body next to him. Izaya chuckled a bit as memories of what happened before he passed out came to him. He and Shizuo had, after a while, been released to go to the blonds place, but before they made it, he began to argue with Shizuo.

Typical.

_The brute must have broken the connection and Shinra did something to fix it_.

Izaya briefly wondered how Celty and Shinra had found them before they died from the broken connection. He quickly concluded that someone must have followed them, either Celty herself or Erika.

The argument they had, came to his mind, and he wondered if Celty (that's if she was the one following them) had heard everything. Turning his head, Izaya looked at the sleeping blond and wondered if the taller man was in love with the headless rider.

It bothered him.

He didn't know why it bothered him, but it did. The comment he had made, had not meant anything until Shizuo acted all weird. After the blond had walked past him, he had followed quietly, his mind full with the thought of Shizuo loving Celty. When he noticed the blonds stare, he had felt oddly vulnerable and quickly went into defense. When they began to argue anger came to him and his first reaction was to anger the blond more.

"I see your awake. How are you feeling?" Shinra said out of nowhere.

Izaya quickly turned to look at the other brunette and saw him looking at him for an answer.

"Tired." was all Izaya could rasp out. His mouth felt dry and gravely as if not used for weeks.

"How lon-" Izaya began, but Shinra quickly answered.

"Almost two months."

"Hmmm" Izaya wasn't really surprised.

"You guys are lucky that Erika contacted us so quickly or you both would have been dead" Shinra said then added.

"Actually you guys practically died, if it hadn't been for Celty, who connected you guys back together." Shinra shook his head in disapproval as he spoke.

"We told you guys that the connection was too weak and yet you fought. From what Erika told us, you were the one who began to provoke Shizuo. What were you thinking!" Izaya felt shocked at the way Shinra was acting.

He had never seen him so worked up.

Looking at him closely, he could tell that the doctor hadn't been sleeping very well. Izaya surprised even himself with what he said next.

"Sorry." he said quietly. He really was.

Shinra, although very eccentric, was always there for him when he needed him and he knew the brunette cared for him. He heard Shinra sigh, then chuckle.

"The bond healed during you both recovered. It also became strong enough so you guys don't have to constantly be together, but because we don't exactly know the damages you guys truly caused, you will still be staying here with Shizuo." Shinra said as he leaned against the wall; exhausted.

"Here? Where exactly are we?" Izaya asked.

Shinra looked at him with an amused look.

"Shizuo's place."

* * *

**Sorry if the progression seems super slow, but this chapter is important to the development of Shizaya 3. Thanks to all those who commented/faved/ followed. Also, I will be posting another one-shot in wouldn't have it any other so hopefully you guys will enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) and swearing.**

* * *

_"We told you guys that the connection was too weak and yet you fought. From what Erika told us, you were the one who began to provoke Shizuo. What were you thinking!"_

_"Sorry" _

It was the first thing he heard as he woke up. It was surprising to hear the flea, who was the most narcissistic person he knew, utter that word.

Shizuo had never really witnessed a real interaction between Shinra and Izaya before; not even during their high school years. He knew they were friends before he even knew Shinra, but he never knew how close they really were. It was sort of funny to hear them-dare he say-close.

Shinra sounded both exhausted and disappointed with the other brunette , but by the end of their conversation his tone had changed to one of relief. It sounded even playful.

_"Here? Where exactly are we?" _

_"Shizuo's place."_

Shizuo was glad that they were at his place, although not so happy that Izaya was there, but it made him feel relaxed. He knew that if they had been in Shinra place, guilt and anger for breaking his promise to Celty, would have kept him at the edge of causing another problem.

_"Well your vitals seem fine, as well as Shizuo's, but I still recommend that you rest some more. I don't know when Shizuo will wake up, but please don't cause any more problems Izaya."_

_"Fine, fine."_

_"I'm serious."_

_"I know... I promise I won't do anything."_

_"Great! Me and Celty will come by later today, and Erika will come tomorrow to check up on you both since me and Celty will be busy. Oh! And Celty brought some of your stuff here, over there okay."_

That was the last thing Shinra said, before he left, leaving behind an awkward silence.

For the first time, he and Izaya were left alone, and more surprising was that they weren't fighting. Well that last part was probably because he was still acting asleep, but he at least expected the flea to _try_ and slit his throat or something.

"Neh~ Shizu-chan you don't have to act like you're sleeping anymore," the smaller man next to him said.

"Hmm how did you know I was awake flea?... You know what, never mind, you're so fucking perspective that it doesn't even surprise."

He really wasn't.

The other male seemed to know almost everything about him, it was to the point that he thought the flea was stalking him. He really wouldn't put it past him.

"Well it's not my fault you have zero acting skills Shizu-chan~.Maybe you can ask your brother for help, then again you are such an open book and a brute to boot, that it would just be a waste of time."

Shizuo only sighed before telling the brunette to shut up and that he talked to much, not really wanting to fight. Even though he was sure they had slept for a long time, he still felt like crap for breaking his promise and he really just wanted to sleep. The headless rider might have betrayed him for doing this, but-like he said before- he still thought of her as a friend (maybe more?) and he hated breaking his promises.

"Shizu-chan," he heard the brunette softly said.

"Hmm," was his only reply, surprised that the brunette could even be that quiet.

"I'm hungry~!" the brunette complained.

Reminding Shizuo that the flea could never be quiet.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it? If you're hungry, go get some food," he said, already knowing that he would get an irritating reply in return.

"But Shizu-chan~ I'm the guest, and as the guest, you have to offer the food. Besides your hungry too," the brunette said, sounding like a child in the end.

"Like I wanted you over here. And what makes you think I'm hungry?" Shizuo asked. The smaller male was right, but it wasn't like his stomach was grumbling or anything.

"The connection," the brunette answered, as if it was the most logical answer.

"Huh?" confused, Shizuo looked at the connection and wondered what the flea was talking about. It looked relatively the same, the color was still red, but it seemed that-now that it's stronger-it turned slightly transparent causing the red to look pinkish. It was pulsing, but other than that, nothing indicated that he was hungry.

"I noticed this last time," Izaya began. "When we began to argue, the connection began to pulse erratically, and I believe that it's because it was trying to get our emotions to sync together."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you think I'm hungry?" Shizuo asked, slightly wondering how Izaya came to conclusions.

"I was getting to that Shizu-chan," the smaller simply answered. "You asked me how I knew you were awake, and the reason I knew was because I felt the connection begin to pulse. So I have the theory that it's not only trying to sync our emotions, but also what we feel."

"So Shizu-chan~ are you hungry?" the brunette looked at him curiously. Probably wanting to confirm that his theory was correct.

Grumbling, Shizuo answered a yes and the flea smirked in victory.

"Well since I'm the only one using my brain to understand our connection, Shizu-chan should at least be the one to give food. So feed me Shizu-chan~"

_Damn brat._

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Shizuo decided to go make them something to eat. He was hungry, and quiet honestly, if the brunette could understand the connection better, they might be able to break it without Celty's help. Until than, it would be for the best if they tried to get along, seeing as they were going to live together for a while.

"What do you want to eat flea?" he asked begrudgingly.

"Ootoro!" Izaya answered happily.

"Eggs it is." he said before leaving and going to kitchen.

* * *

Izaya pouted a bit as Shizuo left the room.

_What's the point of asking him what he wanted to eat if he wasn't going to get it for him?_

Staring at the connection, he watched-absolutely fascinated as it pulsed and how it trailed to where the blond was. He enjoyed challenges, and this was a big one.

He was learning new things from it, but he knew that this was only the beginning to the mystery. What made it even more exciting was that he was connected to his enemy, one that usually lost his composure the moment they were in the same room or place.

Lifting the hand that was not connected by the bond, he pulled at the connection, feeling it trickle a spark that shook his core. He wondered if Shizuo had even felt the spark, it had been quiet dull, but it still made a shiver run through his body. Izaya stomach growled loudly, as the smell of bacon and eggs cooking made it to his nose.

Getting off the bed, muscles protesting from not being used, Izaya walked slowly to the kitchen table and sat down. He watched as the blond finished making their breakfast, noticing that the blond was only wearing boxers and a white t-shirt. Weirdly enough, he found himself appreciating the view of every contour of Shizuo body.

His legs were toned quiet nicely, not too muscular but not scrawny. His shirt was a bit tight fitted and his back muscles could be seen a bit, as he moved his arms while cooking. All in all the blond had a nice toned body and it caught his attention, not that he would admit that out loud.

It wasn't the first time he appreciated the blond's physical attributes, but this was the first time seeing some skin.

Shizuo suddenly turned to look at him with a questioning look.

"What the hell are you doing their flea? Your being too quiet, what are you up to?"

Izaya almost laughed, the blond man really didn't trust him.

"Nothing Shizu-chan, just waiting for my food, which is going to burn if you keep looking over here," he said with a smirk. The blond only scoffed, before going back to cooking. After the taller male finished cooking their food, he placed one plate in front of Izaya and then himself. They both ate in silence, really just concentrating on their hunger, but once they finished, awkwardness settled as they wondered what they should do next.

Neither could go to work since they weren't sure if the bond was strong enough to withstand the distance.

They decided to watch a movie and wait until Celty and Shinra came, then and only then, would they be able to learn if they could go back to their normal life. Waiting was causing Izaya to become restless, he was never good at staying in one place. What made it worse was that he promised Shinra not to cause problems.

Still he knew that his constant fiddling around was annoying the blond, especially since the couch was small and old, and with each move he would brush against the blond's leg and the couch would squeak. He found it amusing watching the blond's hand bunch up in a fist and jaw clinching tight.

Sadly he had to stop the moment Shizuo hand began to hold tightly the arm rest, since he didn't want to _cause problems_. He was sure that this living situation was going to be really interesting, it seemed the blond was trying his best not to get angry, and not really succeeding seeing as the arm rest was now damaged.

His boredom was finally put on hold, when a knock on the door alerted them that Shinra and Celty had arrived.

The blond went to get the door and Izaya followed. The moment the door opened, Shinra looked around to see if he caused any problem.

_Such little fate_

Then again, Izaya couldn't blame him. Another few minutes and he probably would have caused problems if his boredom got to him.

"I see everything is intact. My dear Celty did not believe you guys would last and demanded we came early, instead of going to bed and- " his crazy friend got hit in the back of his head by the headless rider as she pushed him out-of-the-way and walked in. She walked straight up to Shizuo, furiously typing away. Probably blaming the blond for breaking both their bond and the promise he made with her.

Still she was also to blame, who would trust a brute like Shizuo? Even though seeing a guilty looking Shizuo was entertaining, the closeness was bothering him more than he liked to admit.

"So Celty~" he interrupted her. She turned to him, anger clearly in her stance and the way the smoke was flowing around more than usual.

"How long do I have to stay here? Can I go back to work? I'm sure my lovely humans are probably lost without me," he smirked. She seemed to calm a bit before telling them they should talk in the living room.

'Shinra probably already told you that the bond is already strong, but we don't know how strong yet. So to answer your second question, yes I want you to go back to work.'

'This way we can learn how far the bond will allow you to be away from each other, if the bond starts to cause any sort of pain or even a tingle, I want you to go back. If not than after staying here for two more months would be enough to truly make sure the bond is strong enough, and then you can go back living in your apartment Izaya.'

'But I need both of you to take this seriously. I know both of you might hate me for this, but it was my last resort and I'm tired of seeing both of you almost killing each other'

'So can you promise me to take this seriously?'

Izaya thought for a while, considering the advantages and disadvantages of this promise.

"Fine I promise to try to get along with Shizu-chan" he said, watching both Celty and Shinra as they both looked happy, of course that is until he continued.

"But only on one condition, if me and Shizuo can't become friendly after a year, I want you to terminate the bond."

'And if I tell you that you have no choice in this matter?'

Izaya chuckled as he read the text.

"Can you live with yourself after knowing you were the reason for our deaths? Especially the death of your best friend?"

She didn't answer, but he had a feeling what he said must have shocked her.

"As you said Celty, we have been on each other throat recently and on many occasions we almost killed each other. Isn't this bond just a quicker way of killing each other? Either way me and Shizuo would end up dead, but the one at fault would be you, for bonding us without considering if we really were able to become civil. "

"The one who is giving the choices here is me Celty. I'm giving you what you want, a chance to make us friendly, but I can't promise you that we will succeed."

"So Celty what will be your choice killing us or giving us a year?"

Both Shinra and Shizuo were looking in the side lines (unsure on how to interject and not knowing who to defend) , watching intensely as both Celty and he communicated.

'Fine a year, but you two better try to get along'

She probably thought that he would be too afraid to gamble his life away, but he's done it before with his game of cat and mouse with Shizuo.

"Of course," he answered.

* * *

**So I might not update for a while since it's getting closer to the end of my semester, but let's hope that doesn't happen :). Anyway I'm thinking of putting up a poll soon, since one of my stories is ending and I have other stories I have that I can post to replace that one, just don't know which one. So what better way than to ask you guys? Anyway thank you guys for reading/followed/favorite this story, love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) and swearing.**

**Alternating povs.**

* * *

Shizuo was absolutely thrilled to go to work.

After spending a whole day with Izaya the day before, he _really _needed a break. So when Tom had called this morning asking him if he could work, Shizuo quickly told him he could.

The flea had got on his nerves, constantly asking him to play with him since he was bored. What was more annoying was that he couldn't hurt him.

The only thing he could do was yell and tell him off, but Izaya seemed to thrive when it came to insults, especially since Shizuo wasn't exactly creative enough to think of various way to tell Izaya to shut up or fuck off. So Izaya was constantly teasing him for his shortcomings.

Even now just thinking of the annoying sing-song voice of the flea made his blood boil and he wished he could just get his hand on that scrawny neck and give it a nice wring. But he couldn't, not only because of what consequences it could cause him since he and the flea were connected, but also because he promised Celty for the second time to try to get along for a year.

A whole year of being connected with his enemy.

Just knowing that Shizuo's head would begin to throb and it would become worse after thinking that in that whole year, two months would be spent with them living together. That is of course if the bond is strong enough in two months for them to live apart.

So far the bond seemed to be, like Shinra said, stronger. At first, before he and Izaya had broken the bond, Shizuo had only been able walk a bit pass Izaya without feeling a tingling sensation. Now though Izaya could be in his room, while he was on the other side of the apartment, and he would not feel the tingling sensation. Of course that didn't mean the bond was strong enough to let either them go to work without breaking.

That was why today was the day they would figure out how far they could go without the bond breaking.

"Neh~ Shizu-chan are you ready!?" the flea asked, while bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet and waiting at the entrance of the apartment. Next to him was the annoying little girl who seemed too excited for Shizuo liking.

He grunted in response, knowing that if he gave an answer he would get an even more irritating respond from either of them or worse both. Shizuo made his way to where the other two were and almost turned around again when they both looked at him.

It was irritating.

"Okay!" Erika said cheerfully when he stood next to the flea. She began to explain to them how important it was to follow everything Celty told them last night, but as always, Erika began to go of topic. Mostly about how he and the flea should have some sort of lunch date or something along those lines. Shizuo mostly tuned her out, waiting until she finished so he could finally get his much-needed fresh air.

"Are the lights off in your head already Shizu-chan?" the flea asked with an amused smirk, making Shizuo blink stupidly as he noticed how close the other male was to his face. It seemed that the annoying girl had already left while he tuned her out and the damn flea decided to make it his duty to "help" him out with teasing.

He repeatedly told himself to calm down and gently (well his definition of gently) pushed the face in front of him away with his hand.

"Shizu-chan is so moody~" he heard the flea chuckle.

"Shut up and go to work already," he answered, then added "flea".

"Don't need to tell me twice Shizu-chan! Bye bye."

Shizuo let out a sigh of relief as soon as the flea left his apartment. Of course at that moment he got a text from Tom reminding him of their meeting spot.

Getting his keys and walking out the door, Shizuo put on his sunglasses and began his walk to Russian Sushi.

As he walked to his destination, all Shizuo could think was:

_Hopefully I can let off some steam today on some asshole client._

* * *

Izaya was glad to be out and about.

Living with Shizuo was hard, mostly because he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with some of the blonds reactions. Shizuo still got annoyed and would still yell at him, which was still entertaining, but he was surprisingly able to restrain himself from throwing something or trying to hurt him.

It was annoying.

Izaya tried multiple times, all in different ways, to get a reaction he expected from the blond brute. But all he would get was either an annoyed grunt or a curse from the blond. Those responds made him want to tease Shizuo even more, but the more he did the more he felt irritated when he it didn't go his way. He knew that he wasn't suppose to do what he was doing, he did promise, but it was an impulse that he couldn't stop.

He told himself it was because he enjoyed seeing Shizuo failing and letting down everyone, but there where some undertones as to why he was so desperate to get a reaction.

This Shizuo was different from the one he was used to seeing. This Shizuo was willing to do anything to keep his promises to his friends.

_Or was it because it was Celty? _

_Was she just a friend to him or more?_

Izaya hated that he was _slightly _jealous of the prospect of Shizuo and Celty together, but he also knew it would never happen. Even though Celty sometimes acted like she only saw Shinra as a friend/roommate, anyone with eyes that worked could tell she liked him just as much as his crazy friend did.

_So why did it bother him that Shizuo was willing to do anything for her?_

Izaya's thoughts were interrupted when he received a text message from the client he was supposed to meet. His spirits where suddenly lifted as he kept reading and he knew that this job would definitely be beneficial to him.

He began to walk quicker through the crowds as he got closer to his apartment, but before he could make it to the building, a sharp pain began to pulse through the bond. Izaya stopped to look at the bond, seeing it pulse a bit more rapidly and just as suddenly as it began it stopped. The pain no longer present and the pulse became normal.

Cautiously he kept walking, his eyes shifting to the bond now and then, only to see it pulse normally. He concluded that the reason for the pain was that Shizuo had gotten angry and that he had done something reckless like last time.

This meant that the bond was definitely stronger and that they could live without the bond interfering. Now all they had to do was live together for two months, hopefully making the bond strong enough that he would not feel any pain ever time Shizuo became angry and violent, then withhold killing each other for a year and show Celty that he and Shizuo would never get along.

Walking inside his apartment building, Izaya smiled happily at his own conclusion and plan, when his phone rang.

It was his client.

"Hello, Mr. Taka-" Izaya stopped his sentence midway as an intense pain to his wrist caused him to drop his phone, causing it to crash and break.

The pain began to spread from his wrist to his arm and kept moving through his body, causing him to cry out in pain. The receptionist in the front ran his way, asking him if he was okay, but the crushing feeling in his bones made it difficult for him to do anything but cry out in horrible pain.

Izaya fell to his knees, the pain causing his vision to swim and he began to see black dots. The young women yelped and had run somewhere that Izaya pain filled mind could not register. All he could think of was how much it hurt.

No longer able to stand the pain, Izaya could feel himself begin to black out.

The last thing he heard was the horrified voice of the young receptionist calling to him.

* * *

**Sorry this took forever, my semester is almost over so I've been super busy, but I got some free time today XD.**

**Important!: I put up a poll up since one of my stories finished and need to replace it with another. So please if any of you can take some time to go to my main Page and see the options (click on the links and you get a preview of each story) and vote it would really help me out :).**

**Thanks to all those who commented/followed/faved/voted, I'm very grateful X).**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Durarara.**

**Warning: yaoi.**

* * *

"So are you feeling better?" Tom asked, as they walked to where they were going to _meet_ a client.

"What?" Shizuo asked confused.

"Celty told me you got hurt, which is why you couldn't work. So what happened?"

"Oh" he said before continuing. "Yeah, I'm fine now. It was... Just another broken bone," Shizuo finished awkwardly.

He wasn't sure what to tell Tom. Even if he did tell him about the bond, chances were that Tom would think he was crazy, and quite honestly he didn't want to talk about it or even think about it.

Still he could feel Tom's gaze on him and he briefly felt bad for lying. Shizuo hated lying, he was straight forward and blunt, so lying felt wrong.

But he ignored the feeling and focused on their job.

Even so he was still on edge and as time passed on and they went to different clients, his anger began to build. Each complain and excuse, making him want to interfere and throw each annoying idiot to a wall, yet he held himself back that is until one particular client.

"Shizuo," Tom signaled him, sighing in exhaustion since this client just wouldn't relent.

A sort of happy glee ran through him, he was never one for violence, but he really needed some stress relief.

Cracking his fingers, he watched as the man coward away and began running. Without thinking he ran after him, not paying attention to Tom's call.

The man was fast and before he knew it they were in an emptier street, but still not alone. It seemed that man had been ready and had a whole group waiting for him.

One of the other guys in the group couldn't wait and he ran to Shizuo, bat in hand and yelling hysterically. A direct hit to his head-causing blood to flow out- was enough to begin his rampage. He grabbed the man's bat, in the process picking up the idiot still holding onto it and threw it.

The man with the bat crashed into a wall as his other gang members ran to Shizuo ready to fight. Some getting hit in the face or gut and sending them flying. He was able rip out lampposts or any heavy object he could find and throw it at them.

By the end of it all he was also bloody, most of them had been lucky enough to land a hit with the weapons they had, but he felt nothing.

Feeling satisfied, he walked back to Tom, who wasn't surprised but did tell him to go see Shinra so he wouldn't bleed out. Taking his boss advice he went to Shinra's.

When Shinra saw his state the first thing he asked was: "Where is Izaya?"

Not knowing where the flea was, he shrugged and entered the apartment. Shinra looked angry at him, but he could really careless. He had promised not to lose his temper with _Izaya,_not the world.

It just wasn't something he could control, he had never been able to control both his strength and anger. Shizuo had tried multiple times, but he just couldn't.

Shinra patched him up, he had already texted Celty so that she could look for Izaya.

"Feel any different?" Shinra asked, him after he finished tending to the last wound on his arm.

"No."

"The bond isn't causing you any discomfort?" Shinra asked more specifically. Once again, Shizuo answered a _no_ and the other just nodded.

It was the truth though, the bond wasn't bothering him. So he didn't understand why Shinra was so worried.

_If anything happened to one of them it would happen to the other, right?_

* * *

When Izaya woke up, it was different.

He had expected to wake up in a random room and with the warmth of the blond brute, but what he woke up to was to a white room that was clearly a hospitals room and only his own warmth.

As if aware of his awoken state, the doctor entered his room.

"Mr. Orihara, good to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" the older man asked.

_How was he feeling?_

"Tired" he answered. The doctor nodded as he scribbled notes on his chart.

After a while the doctor closed the chart and looked at him perplexed.

"Quite honestly Mr. Orihara we are baffled as to why you fainted. You are perfectly healthy and nothing seems to indicate to any sort of disease."

"Anything that you might think could have caused this? Any recent pains o-"

"Nothing," Izaya answered, already aware of the cause, but wasn't going to tell anyone. The man would end up reporting him to any organization that would benefit in dissecting him and Shizuo to figure out what the _bond _was.

He wasn't an experiment.

"I see, well we would like to keep you over night just in case."

"No need doctor, I feel fine. So please bring me the release forms and I will be on my way," Izaya answered.

"But Mr. Orihara yo-"

"Don't worry Doctor, I have my own personal physician that can take of me. You can believe me when I say that if something happens, I will be taken good care of."

The doctor looked at him skeptically, but still went to get his release forms.

When Izaya tried to get up he felt heavy and exhausted. As he got dressed, some pain could be felt when he moved his arms or legs, but it wasn't too bad. He briefly wondered how long he had been in the hospital and if Celty was already looking for him.

Signing the forms, he left the hospital and texted Celty to see if they were looking for him and if Shizuo was okay.

He had a feeling this was all caused because of Shizuo.

'Izaya are you okay? Shizuo got into a big fight, so we were wondering if you were okay.' the text read.

_Should I tell Celty what happened._

If he told Celty about what happened then she would want him and Shizuo to live together until the bond was strong enough.

But if Izaya's theory was correct, the bond was strong enough, whatever was causing this was something else.

What that was he didn't know, but he couldn't let Celty know first. He didn't trust her, not with what she did to them, so he decided to keep this little "incident" to himself and any other incidents that occurred.

At least until he found out what was the cause.

'Yes, Celty I'm fine.'

* * *

**I was shocked with all the comments about "why did Izaya faint!" didn't expect it lol, but oddly made me happy to know how into the story you all are. So thanks to all the lovely comments and those who are still Following/Fav my story :).**

**Also, my poll is no longer up and I already posted my new story "To see you again" so thanks to all you who took time to vote.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: future yaoi and swearing.**

**Alternating povs.**

* * *

Shizuo felt irritated.

He wasn't allowed to leave until they found the flea, since apparently they couldn't find him. He was sure that the flea was just playing around with them.

Shizuo felt fine and he was sure the flea did too, he was probably just messing with someone at the moment, maybe even purposely scaring them. He wouldn't put it past him.

"Shizuo, you can go now. It seems Celty finally found Izaya near his apartment after he tested her," the underground doctor said.

"Told you the flea was fine," he told Shinra as he walked to the door to leave.

"He was gone for two hours, I really think you should be more careful Shizuo. I know Izaya and I have a feeling he's hiding something from us," Shinra said, seriously looking concerned.

Shizuo contemplated what the brunette had just said, but eventually just threw it aside. The flea was fine and he should know, Izaya told him the connection was trying to bring them to an equal equilibrium.

So whether it was physical or emotional feeling, both should be feeling it. So he really didn't understand the concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be going now, bye Shinra," he said, opening the door and leaving before he could hear the disappointed sigh Shinra let out.

Even though he hated being at Shinra's place, the moment he remembered that back at home Izaya would be there, he dreaded the thought of making it back home. He walked slower, but even so he felt like he had made it to his apartment too quickly.

He let out an annoyed grunt when he opened the door, knowing that he didn't leave the lamp on, this meant the flea was home.

Walking further into the apartment and not seeing Izaya anywhere, he was about to let out a complaint, when light snoring hit his ears.

On his couch he saw the flea curled up asleep and looking innocent for once. No traces of a cocky expression or the usual I am better than you aura. Just a relaxed looking face, that Shizuo grudgingly admitted looked attractive, and in a childish position as he slept without a care in the world.

Maybe it was because of the bond, but just looking at the peacefulness of the other, caused Shizuo to suddenly feel exhausted.

He admitted that if Izaya always looked like this then he would not mind living with him or even being around him, the problem was when the flea opened his big flap he called a mouth. Still he knew he should enjoy this peacefulness while it lasted.

Shizuo went to his room, grabbing a blanket, and went back to cover the sleeping brunette. He knew that if he didn't then the next morning he would hear him whine about letting him freeze to death, that he was sure of.

Going back to his room, exhaustion got the better of him. He barely had the strength to change into his sleeping wear and brush his teeth. By the time his head hit the pillow, he knocked out.

The next morning, Shizuo was woken up by the smell of food and his stomach rumbling to gain his attention. Getting up and walking to his kitchen, he grunted in displeasure when he was met with the lovely presence of the flea and the annoying otaku girl.

"Good Morning!" the girl said, as she passed Izaya his breakfast and looked at him cheerfully.

Shizuo just gave a grunt and sat across the brunette.

The moment he sat down he could feel the gaze of the other on him and felt uncomfortable. Luckily for him Erika gave him his breakfast and he concentrated on eating instead of paying attention to either of them.

He was glad when Erika began to talk to the flea, distracting him and gaining his attention, cause he was really starting to feel weird at the gaze.

_I know Izaya and I have a feeling he's hiding something from us_

Shizuo stopped eating, remembering what Shinra had said last night and wondering if perhaps the other was right. Looking up from his meal, Shizuo stared at the brunette that was unusually quiet, but didn't find anything different.

Other then his quietness, Izaya was the same as always. He still held that arrogant air to him and when those eyes met his he still saw that annoying mischievous that made him want to hit him.

Especially when the brunette turned to him with that infuriating smirk.

"Shizu-chan~ So I heard that your brutish ways surfaced yesterday. What happened?" the flea asked while munching on his toast.

"What's it to you, flea?" he angrily.

"Always the grumpy pants aren't you Shizu-chan? Just to know, maybe next time I can get a text before you do something dumb... Actually let me rephrase that, every time you get into a fight."

That caught Shizuo attention.

"Why would you need to know? It's not like it did anything to effect you, right?" Shizuo asked, staring intently at the other.

Izaya chuckled, before he answered.

"And if it did?"

Shizuo stared at the other shocked, but the way the other was smirking as if he was enjoying his reaction made him think the brunette was lying just to mess with him.

"Then I would have felt it too so I don't fucking believe you," he said, getting up once he finished his last bite of food.

"When do you ever believe me Shizu-chan? ...But your right, I was just asking to mess with you. Your getting smarter~," the brunette joked, laughing that crazy laugh of his before doing the same as him and got up asking Erika something Shizuo did not pay attention to.

The way he had said the first part had him confused, it sounded... sad?

But why would Izaya care?

Of course he didn't believe in anything he said, Izaya always lied and did everything to mess with people, and especially with him. So it was only logical to not believe the lying flea. Shizuo decided to stop thinking of what Izaya was getting at, chances were this was just to mess with him.

He really wished the year would go faster so they could prove Celty wrong, and show her that this getting along plan just wouldn't work.

They were just too different and at odds with each other.

Shizuo just really didn't know how much longer he could take of this.

* * *

After he texted Celty, she had insisted on seeing him, saying that he might be lying to her.

Well Izaya had to say that the headless rider sure was smarter than he gave credit for, but she still underestimated his acting skills. Sure he still felt a bit of pain while walking, but he was able to walk to his apartment without even showing a grimace, so when Celty showed up he was glad he was able to fool her into believing him.

'Izaya are you sure you're not telling me something?'

"I'm really fine Celty, I was just really concentrated with what information my client was giving me, but I do apologize for not telling you that the location had changed," he said. She stayed still, probably trying to read him, but he just smiled and waited for her response.

'Do you need a ride to Shizuo place?' she asked, surprising him a bit since he thought she was going to keep interrogate him.

"Sure," he answered, really needing the ride since he felt tired.

Making it to Shizuo apartment, Izaya was glad that the blond wasn't there. If he looked as he felt, by the time he made it into the apartment, he was sure Shizuo would figure out something was wrong.

He really didn't know if he wanted to tell Shizuo about what happened. Izaya was sure the blond idiot had no clue of the pain he caused him, but if he told Shizuo the blond might tell Celty.

Shizuo was just to honest.

Izaya didn't feel like thinking any longer so he quickly laid on the blonds couch and the moment his head hit the cushion, he feel asleep.

The next morning he awoke to a knock on the door and as he arose he noticed the blanket that he knew he never got.

_Well isn't Shizu-chan sweet._

He smiled a bit before the knock on the door interrupted and Izaya got up before the noise woke up a very angry blond. Izaya was feeling a bit sore, so he didn't want Shizuo to get angry and cause him pain if he started throwing things.

Opening the door he was not surprised to see Erika on the other side with a big smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something. I mean when I came yesterday, both of you had been awake and dressed and well now-"

"No you didn't interrupt anything. I slept on the couch," he quickly interrupted before her imagination went too wild, and even showed her the blanket on the couch. Her smile turned into a frown as her dream was shot down.

"Oh well if you want I can make you guys some breakfast. I haven't eaten and I'm starving," she said, not even waiting for his answer before she was in the apartment and in the kitchen looking inside the fridge.

Izaya didn't care though, it wasn't his apartment anyway and as long as the girl didn't make too much noise, he didn't see anything wrong with it. Especially since he was hungry and he didn't know how to cook.

That was why he had Namie for, even if her cooking wasn't exactly the best, but it was better than his.

He sat on the kitchen table, ignoring Erika's constant talking, and thought about what he should do.

What had happen the night before could have just been a mistake. Maybe the bond wasn't as strong as he thought it was, since it allowed him and Shizuo to be apart, but probably couldn't handle the beasts strength.

Or more like his "soul" couldn't handle what Shizuo's "soul" has grown to handle.

"Good Morning!" he heard Erika say and the blond grunted in response, walking to the kitchen table and sitting across from him. He watched the blond, trying to see anything that would indicate that Shizuo also experienced pain.

Other then the bandages around his arms, the blond looked perfectly fine and at ease.

Erika caught his attention as she sat down and began to talk to him. He listened to half of what she said, enough that he could answer her if she asked him something, but mostly tried to think about the night before.

His attention was swayed when he felt the gaze of Shizuo on him.

Izaya turned, smirking at catching the blond watching him. He decided to ask Shizuo what triggered him to fight the day before.

Of course the blond just answered him in a grumpy matter and while teasing he slightly gave the hint that he had been affected by his actions.

He wanted to see if maybe Shizuo knew about it, if maybe the bond told him something.

Shizuo didn't know anything though.

Still the blond suspected something.

"Why would you need to know? It's not like it did anything to effect you, right?" the blond said surprising him a bit.

"And if it did?" he answered, smirking at the shock expression that soon turned sour.

"Then I would have felt it too so I don't fucking believe you," the blond said, slightly hurting him with those word.

"When do you ever believe me Shizu-chan?" he accidentally aloud, it wasn't something he had plan to say. Besides he knew why the never believed him, even though he actually rarely lied. He just liked to play with his words and not give the whole information, but he understood the mistrust that Shizuo had for him and couldn't really blame him.

"But your right, I was just asking to mess with you. Your getting smarter~," he joked and laughed, as a way to stop this conversation all together. It wasn't getting him anywhere anyway.

Getting up he asked Erika when she was going to leave. The girl pouted, but told him as soon as they left for work.

Izaya just hoped that the accident that happened yesterday didn't occur again.

* * *

**Hello! I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter :) I tried to make this one longer but chapter 6 is still the longest lol. Anyway thank you all for the lovely encouraging comments and to those who are still faving/following/reading, makes me super happy ^^.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Future yaoi and swearing.**

**Alternating povs.**

* * *

"Hey," Shizuo said, as he walked closer to his boss. Tom just nodded his greeting before putting out the cigarette he was smoking.

"Everything good?" his boss asked.

"Yeah, sorry about yesterday," he awkwardly apologized. No matter how many times he had apologized to Tom for his anger, it never seized to make him feel awkward.

"No worries. But today we have a client that is stubborn, and he owes a good amount of money, so try to restrain your anger. If he becomes difficult, I want you to scare him, but don't hurt him too much. I don't want to wait another few weeks to receive the money," Tom seriously said, but didn't look angry at him so Shizuo didn't feel that guilty.

Today he didn't feel as tense as he did before, even with that annoying conversation he had with the brunette during breakfast, he didn't feel annoyed.

Still as they met with the client, Shizuo found it a bit hard not to hit the man who was currently acting as if he was the victim.

"I don't owe any money anymore!" the man said, trying and not succeeding in convincing them that they were the ones that were lying. Tom had already confirmed that all the excuses the man made did not make any sense and the man kept changing his story about how he no longer owed money.

Shizuo heard his boss sigh in frustration before he turned to him, and told him once more to only scare him and not really hurt him.

Doing his best not to lose control, Shizuo walked closer to the man, who at the moment was staring at him and trying hard not to show his fear. Still, the fear was evident and with a crack of his knuckles, the man began to sweat. His confident mask cracked the moment Shizuo stood before him; tall and with a menacing stance.

"W-wa-wait! I just need some t-time," he said backing slightly away from Shizuo.

_Time! The bastard wants more time!_

Shizuo hated men like this; those that told lies to get their way.

_Just like Izaya!_

The thought of the annoying flea, cracked the little restrain he still had and Shizuo lifted the now terrified man, ready to break every bone in his body.

"N-no no, I beg you! I j-just need some time and I c-can get you the money! I swear," the man said, hanging high and grabbing tightly on Shizuo.

"Time? You got plenty of time. You just selfishly thought that you could lie to us and get away with it. Time has run out!" Shizuo screamed, lifting the man higher and getting ready to throw him.

"Shizuo wait!" Tom said.

Shizuo stood still for a while, his restrain holding on by a thread as he actually waited for his boss to answer.

"Let him down," Tom told him sternly, glad that Shizuo listened to him and put the man down.

"Two weeks should be plenty of time," Tom said to the man, who was shaking and crying from either left over fear or relief.

"Y-yes," the man said, before he left running.

"Come on, let's take our break now," Tom said, staring at Shizuo who still stood at the same spot, and Tom couldn't make out the look on the blonds face since it was hidden by blond locks.

"_Not satisfied,_" Shizuo whispered, not loud enough for Tom to hear.

"What?" Tom asked him.

"Not satisfied!" he yelled, anger radiating around him and he knew that he needed to do something before he exploded.

To preoccupied with his anger, he didn't hear the sigh from Tom who didn't know what to do with his friends anger.

Shizuo thought of going to Izaya and possibly kick his ass, but he was reminded of his promise while he looked at his fists that where itching to do some sort of destruction. The connection allowing him to rule that option out.

But he knew that he needed to release this anger.

It wasn't something he could control and if he wasn't careful, it would explode at the worst time. Like that time with Kasuka or the lady from the flower shop.

He needed to find someone to release his anger or something.

* * *

At the moment, everything was going fine.

Izaya was able to meet with his clients and other than the soreness from the day before, he felt fine.

It wasn't until meeting with his fifth client that day that Izaya began to feel the connection pulse with more force. Yet nothing happened, but Izaya was cautious.

Seeing as the last time, the connection had pulsed erratically and stopped before shocking him with tremendous pain, he wasn't sure if it would happen again.

"Is something wrong, Mr Orihara?" his client asked, and he silently cursed himself for allowing his client to get a glimpse of what wasn't "Izaya". Getting himself together, he put a mask of confidence (even though he was still felt a bit afraid that the pain would catch up with him), and told his client he was just fine.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, the connection eventually normalizing and causing him no harm. Still he felt slightly tense and he wondered if something was wrong with the blond.

He knew that this feeling was not coming from him, everything was going relatively well for him at the moment (other than the connection)for him to feel tense.

Once another client left, Izaya sighed in relief. He was unsure if he was able to keep his mask in place since this tense feeling was becoming more and more intense.

He was beginning to get what he was sure was a headache and as he got up to get some pills to relief his pain, the connection began to pulse rapidly once more.

Izaya stayed still watching as the almost pink transparent string pulsed and became darker in color. A wave of pain catching him off guard, and just like the last he fell to his knees.

He began to pant as tears swelled, eventually spilling from the intense pain. It felt slightly less painful, or maybe his "soul" was getting stronger like Shizuo, but he didn't pass out. Still the pain was strong enough to make him scream out and sob as he laid down on his apartment floor.

Once it was over, Izaya was left feeling weak. He stayed on the floor, to weak to get up and each movement of his body causing him excruciating pain.

Izaya was at lose.

He wasn't sure on what to do, but the one thing he did know was that he couldn't say anything. This default in the bond would be helpful, if he and Shizuo wanted to break apart, that he was sure of.

But was he willing to sacrifice himself?

Izaya still didn't know how long these pains would or if it would ever cease to leave for the whole year him and Shizuo are supposed to be bonded together.

But if his "soul" became as strong as the blonds "soul", would he also gain human strength?

If he did, Izaya would be able to do what he always wished to do.

_Destroy Shizuo._

* * *

**Hello! I apologize for the long wait, but life is beating me to the pulp and haven't had time to write. So thanks to those who comment/follow/favorite this fic, I love you all :D.**


End file.
